Numerous embodiments of cellular material strips are known to be employed as sealing and/or covering strips, for instance when vehicles or the like are to be partially enamelled. In this case not merely the penetration of paint mists into a gap between body portions is intended to be prevented. It is rather also a question of preventing that, when paint mists are spray ed, particles of foreign matter are hurled out from the joint due to air vortexing. Such contaminating particles may be deposited on the freshly applied enamel and result in a defective enamel spot.
Thus, by way of example, strips of cellular material possessing a rectangular cross section are known, in which one side of the cellular laterial strip is provided with an adhesive coat so as to fix the strip at the desired point of the object to be sealed. Strips of this type are also made use of when windows and doors are sealed.
Also other cross-sectional configurations have been disclosed by the state of the art, such as circular or approximately circular strips of cellular material, which are likewise provided with an adhesive coat for fixation purposes. In order to increase the flexibility, these strips may also be constructed in the form of hollow bodies.
However, in the known cellular material strips for sealing and covering it is disadvantageous that the possibilities of application of a specific cellular material strip are restricted to a specific task since, on account of the dimensioning and plastic configuration of the strip of cellular material involved, the same can be used only for a defined joint width or suchlike.
Furthermore, the fitting or inserting of the strips into a gap to be sealed is difficult and tedious since, for a firm hold of the cellular material strip, the same has to be considerably larger than the gap to be sealed. This oversize, however, has to be first of all pressed through the significantly narrower gap.
That is why the technical problem of the present invention is to provide cellular material strips to be employed as sealing and/or covering strips as well as to make system of cellular material strips available that can be universally employed, i.e. almost very largely independently of the width of the gap to be sealed or covered in any objects whatever, as well as to provide a method, a device and an applicator for the insertion or application of the cellular. material strip, which make a simple fitting of the strip possible.